A Frozen Eclipse of the Heart
by SonicXmen94
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Anna and Kristoff. In one story, Kristoff takes Anna ice harvesting. In another, Anna challenges Kristoff to a race. Also surprise appearances. Chapter 7 and 8 revised.
1. Ice Harvesting Disaster Part 1

**A/N: Hello fellow fans. Tis I, SonicXmen94 here to bring you a story about probably the best Disney movie ever, Frozen. This will be a little story about my favorite Disney couple, Anna and Kristoff. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

**Ice Harvesting Disaster(1 of 2)**

* * *

On a cool winter day in the kingdom of Arendelle, a young princess with the name of Anna, was waking up from her deep slumber. She looked outside, and she saw at least two inches of snow on the ground, and ice covering the fjords. Anna excitedly got changed, and knocked on her sister's door, who goes by the name of Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna called, "Elsa, wake up!"

"No," Elsa replied, not budging from her bed.

"But it's snowing out, we have to play!" Anna whined.

"Anna, we're too old to play, "Elsa said, "plus, I have duties today, go get Kristoff or Olaf."

"But he's still on his ice trip," Anna said, still whining, "and I'm not too old to play. I know I'm eighteen, but it doesn't mean I still can have fun."

"I know, and I'm just saying Anna," said a tired Elsa, "and Kristoff got back from his trip late last night, Kai told me."

"Really?", Anna asked with joy, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was exhausted, plus you were already asleep."

"Thanks sis," Anna said as she skipped off to find Kristoff.

* * *

Anna ran to the stables, where Kristoff sleeps, to see if he was awake. She made it to the stables, only to see Sven, Kristoff's best friend and reindeer.

"Hey Sven," Anna cooed, "do you know where Kristoff is?"

Sven moved his head, telling her to turn around. It was Kristoff.

"There you are," said Anna, "I was looking for you."

"Hey, good morning Anna," he said, "I was just about to go up into the mountains to harvest ice."

"Oh," Anna pouted, "I was hoping you would play in the snow with me. Hey! Maybe I can go with you so I can watch you to see how ice harvesting works."

Kristoff wasn't sure about this idea. "I don't know Anna ice harvesting is very dangerous, and I refuse to see you get hurt or killed."

"Please?" she begged, "we barely see each other anyway."

"Anna, we see each other every day."

"Oh, right, but still, Pretty please with chocolate on top?"

Anna gave him the puppy dog eyes. Kristoff thought it looked cute when she did that. Like Elsa, he can't resist that look.

"Okay fine," he said, giving in.

Anna let out a scream, and jumped on him with a hug.

"Thank you!" she said, "I'll meet you in a couple of minutes."

"Hold up," he shouted to her.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Make sure to bring a warm pair of clothes," he said.

"I will," she yelled back, and ran to get packed for her trip.

* * *

After a little bit of packing, Anna set out to find Kristoff. She found him waiting for her at the fjord.

"Hey feisty-pants," he said to her.

"Hey Kristoff," she said back to him.

_I love it when he calls me that,_ Anna thought to herself.

Kristoff jumped on his sled. Being the gentleman he is, he helped Anna get on.

"Thank you," she said.

"Let's go Sven, HYAH!" Kristoff yelled, and Sven was off like a lightning bolt.

* * *

Anna was enjoying the sled ride. It was just her and Kristoff, also Sven, but she knew he wouldn't interfere.

"It's really nice out here isn't it," Anna asked Kristoff.

"Sure is," he said back, "and it's even better because I have you with me."

Anna turned red after that remark. He was so sweet to her.

"Really?" she asked, still blushing.

At that. Anna gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek. His eyes grew wide, and blushed.. Anna smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. There was a few moments of silence. Just the sound of Sven trotting in the snow.

"So," Kristoff said, breaking the silence, "how's it like being a princess?"

"It's boring," Anna said almost instantly, "I have to go to royal meetings, and it lasts for hours on end. It puts me to sleep. But as a princess, I have to act all lady like. It's nearly impossible for me to do that, y'know?"

"I understand," Kristoff said, "when I was a child, I was told to behave whenever I went ice harvesting with the others, and it was really hard for me to do that."

"It stinks doesn't it," Anna asked Kristoff, as she laid her head down on Kristoff's shoulder.

Kristoff's eyes widened, looking down at her, eyes closed. He didn't mind though. He was glad he took her along with him. Sorta.

* * *

"Here we are," Kristoff said as they arrived at the frozen lake. Kristoff got all the tools he needed in order to harvest ice. Anna stared in awe at the sight of Kristoff carrying all the heavy supplies.

"Here, let me help," Anna offered, getting a pic ax, but Kristoff stopped her.

"I don't think so," he said in a serious tone, "no ones getting hurt today."

"Alright," Anna said, quickly backing away.

Kristoff wasn't kidding. He didn't even let her go near the supplies that were sitting down next to Sven.

"Wow," Anna said in awe, "you're pretty good at this stuff."

"Thanks," Kristoff said, " I've been doing this for years, so I know the routine."

"You might need to take a break, you look exhausted," Anna insisted.

"Nah, I'm good," said Kristoff.

"No, sit down."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Please?"

Anna once again made the puppy dog eyes. And again, Kristoff couldn't resist that cute little face.

"Okay, I'll rest," he said, giving in.

* * *

Kristoff made lunch. He made a tuna sandwich, while Anna simply brought left over dinner rolls from last night's dinner. After lunch, Kristoff was about to get up to continue, but Anna stopped him.

"Please sit with me a little longer," she said in her sweet soft voice.

Kristoff just looked at her for a few seconds.

"Okay fine," he said sitting down.

Anna rested on Kristoff's shoulder as he rapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He didn't want this moment to end. At least for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Well, thus ends the first chapter for my Frozen story. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think.**


	2. Ice Harvesting Disaster Part 2

**Hey everyone. I've decided to make this story a collection of one-shots. This one will be the only two part story in this fic. I'm open to ideas, but under one condition, they must not have any sexual content in them, or anything else inappropriate. They can't be where Anna gets pregnant. And I have to understand what the story will be about. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

** Ice Harvesting Disaster(2 of 2)**

Kristoff woke up to the sound of Sven grunting at him. He didn't realize how long he had been sleeping. Kristoff got up to pick up his ax, and Anna looked at him as she was waking up herself.

"How long have we been asleep?" she asked in a tired voice.

"I'm not sure, maybe an hour or so," Kristoff replied.

It was a little past noon, and Anna watched Kristoff cut through the ice. She all the sudden wanted to try it.

"Hey Kristoff," she said, "do you think I can try?"

Kristoff stopped in his tracks.

"No way," he said right away, "I'm not going to see you get hurt, plus Elsa will probably kill me if she found out what'll happene to you if you tried."

"Please?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Anna, the puppy eyes aren't working this time," Kristoff said in a serious tone.

Anna lost the puppy eyes. "Come on Kristoff, just one swing?"

"Anna, my answer is no!" he said, raising his voice.

This scared Anna. Kristoff never yelled at her like that in a while. Last time he raised his voice was when they just met, and he was shocked about Anna getting engaged to someone she just met that day. Anna was at the brink of tears. Kristoff looked back at her.

"I'm sorry Anna," Kristoff apologized, hugging her, "I'm just worried that you get really injured, or worse, killed."

"I understand," she said, lifting her head.

* * *

Kristoff continued harvesting, until he decided to reconsider Anna's question.

"Anna?"

Anna looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'll let you do ONE swing."

At this, Anna jumped up and hugged Kristoff. Anna was getting ready to pick up the ax, but Kristoff stopped her. "Your not doing this without my support."

Kristoff grabbed Anna's arm, lifted it up, and swung.

"Good job," he said," I'll let you do it one more time."

"Alright."

She was about to lift up, but she heard the ice crack. Then Anna fell through the ice, grabbing on to the ledge.

"ANNA!," Kristoff shouted and reached out for her. "Give me your hand!"

Anna did what Kristoff asked and grabbed his hand. He tried to pull Anna up, but the water in her boots were pulling her down, making her heavier every second.

"Kristoff!" she yelled, "I can't hang on!"

"Just hang in there," Kristoff said, "Sven, grab the rope."

Sven did what his master asked. He got the rope, giving it to Kristoff. He tied the rope to the reindeer. Sven was strong, so Kristoff figured he can pull him, which will pull Anna out.

"K-Kristoff," Anna said, shivering, "it's freezing here."

"I know Anna," Kristoff said, "Sven'll pull us out, he's strong."

"O-Ok-k-kay."

"On my mark Sven," Kristoff yelled, "pull!"

Sven pulled as hard as he could. Anna was slowly coming out of the freezing water.

"Keep going!" Kristoff yelled.

Anna was slowly coming out of the hole, but Anna's hand slipped out of her glove and fell all the way in the freezing water.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled as he jumped in to save her, not caring about the water's temperature. Anna tried to yell his name, but the water refused to let her do so. Kristoff kept swimming down to reach Anna. He finally caught her and swam back up to the surface. Sven was waiting for them, and once Kristoff got out of the water, he gasped for air.

"Pull us out Sven," Kristoff said as the reindeer did what he asked. Anna's were shut for a minute, but she regained consciousness shortly after, and began to sob on Kristoff's chest.

"It's okay," Kristoff cooed, "you're safe now."

"I'm s-sorry," Anna apologized, "I w-was s-stupid enough to t-try."

"No," Kristoff said, "it was my fault. I should of never reconsidered. We need to get you near a fire."

Anna nodded. Kristoff loaded the sled as fast as he could, helping Anna get on.

"Hurry Sven," Kristoff said as Sven rushed back to Arendelle as fast as he could.

* * *

"Come on buddy, faster," Kristoff told his reindeer. Sven snorted and went as fast as that little reindeer could go.

They finally reached Arendelle, rushing to get to the gates. Kristoff got off of Sven and carried Anna bridal style.

"Deja vu huh?" Anna asked as Krisoff carried her.

"Yep," he replied. Luckily, this wasn't as serious as the first time Kristoff carried Anna to Arendelle. The first time that happened, Elsa accidentally froze Anna's heart.

Kristoff burst through the doors to get Anna to the nearest fire. He passed by Elsa.

"Kristoff, what happened?!" Elsa said in worry.

"We hade a little accident while ice harvesting."

"You did WHAT?!"

"I gotta get her to a fire."

"I'm on it."

* * *

Elsa rushed to Anna's room to start up a fire. Kristoff laid her right next to it.

"Ahhhhhhh," Anna said as she got comfortable, "much better, thanks Elsa."

"No problem dear," Elsa said. She glared at Kristoff.

"Why did you take her ice harvesting?" she asked.

"Well, she went up to me, and she asked if I wanted to play in the snow," he explained.

He explained the whole story to Elsa, which she then looked back at Anna.

"Anna, I've warned you countless times how dangerous ice harvesting can be," Elsa said.

"I know," said Anna, "but I really wanted to see how he does it."

"I know, but I'm just saying how dangerous it can get," said Elsa, " if Kristoff wasn't there, you would've drowned."

"I'm sorry Anna," Kristoff apologized, "I shouldn't of let you go with me."

"No, it was my fault," Anna said, "I shouldn't of asked to go with you."

"I'll give you too some privacy," Elsa said as she stepped out of the room to let the two lovers talk.

Kristoff instead of showing her, he explained how ice harvesting works. He thought it would be easier.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what'd you think? Let me know in the reviews. Stay tuned for more Kristanna stories.**


	3. Arendelle Reindeer Games

**A/N: I'm back. This next story was suggested by The Legend of the Rune Factory, and I LOVED it! This will be a horse/reindeer race between Anna and Kristoff. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Arendelle Reindeer Games**

Kristoff came back from the kingdom of Corona to get rid of the ice from their fjord. It bothered the queen so much, she sent a request to come and send their ice harvester and get rid of it. He took Sven back to the stables, where all the other horses are. Anna ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back," she greeted, still hugging him.

"Hey there feisty pants," he said.

Anna just loved it when he called her that. She would make a small giggle every time he said that.

"So," she said, "what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was going to take a small nap," Kristoff said, "then I was going to take Sven out for a run."

Anna had a light bulb go off in her head. "I have an idea!," she blurted out.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"We can have a race between Sven and my horse!"

Kristoff thought for a second. He smiled.

"I think that's a great idea," he said, "but can I take a nap first?"

"Of course," Anna said, giggling. She got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"See you soon, honey!" she shouted as she skipped back to the castle. Kristof smiled when she called him honey. She's never called him that before, so he blushed. Sven nudged him.

"No Sven," he said, "I wasn't blushing."

"_Yes you were," _Kristoff said, playing as Sven's voice.

* * *

Kristoff took a two hour nap at least. Anna was getting really impatient, so she barged in his room. "Kritoff, come on let's race!" she said, obviously hyped up. Kristoff just groaned. "Five more minutes."

"No," Anna said, "I've waited too long."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," Kristoff said, giving up. He changed into his usual snow outfit, since it was snowing outside. He met up with Anna, who was anxiously waiting for him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You bet, Kristoff replied, ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Fat chance!"

"It's so on!"

The two lovers ran out to the woods, where they run into Olaf, the snowman that Anna and Elsa built when they were kids.

"Hey guys!" he shouted.

"Hi Olaf," Anna greeted back.

"What are you guys doing," Olaf asked.

"We're going to have reindeer and horse race," Kristoff answered.

Anna presented her horse to Olaf, who's name was Daisy. Olaf cooed at the paint.

"Hi, I'm Olaf," he greeted, "and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf," Anna giggled, "she can't understand like Sven does."

"Oh, hey, can I call go?" Olaf asked.

"Of course," Anna said.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf walked a little farther into the forest, where they were to have the their race. Anna hopped on to her horse, while Kristoff hopped on Sven, and Olaf just waddled over to the side, ready to signal.

"Your going down, Bjorgman?" Anna asked, in competitive mode.

"Get ready to eat my snow," Kristoff retorted.

"On your mark," Olaf shouted, "get set."

Anna adjusted herself, ready for take off.

"GOOOOOOOOO!" Olaf shouted, as Anna and Kristoff took off, blowing Olaf's body parts off of him.

"Oh come on!" he shouted in frustration.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were across from the North Mountain, Kristoff in the lead. Anna was huffing in frustration, trying to get Daisy to go faster.

"Come on girl," she patted the horse, "keep going."

Anna finally caught up to Kristoff. He looked at her in shock.

"How did you get here so fast?!"

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to see your beautiful face."

Kristoff's eyes got bigger. Sven was trying to get his attention, but Kristoff justed stayed in the same position.

"It worked," Anna whispered, "see you later alligator. HYAA"

And with that, Daisy took off leaving Kristoff behind. He finally came back to his senses and told Sven to go faster. Olaf was waiting for them at the imaginary finish line. Anna flew past him, pulling his body parts apart again.

"Not again!" he shouted.

Kristoff looked at her as she was bragging over her victory. He laughed. She turned to him.

"That was fun," Anna said, "we should totally do that again sometime."

"definitely," Kristoff said, "I liked that trick you pulled back there."

"Thanks."

"Well," Olaf said as he came in, dizzy, "looks like Anna is the winner."

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf all walked back to the castle, where they were going to tell Elsa all about the news. Sven was munching on a carrot that Kristoff brought with him in case he got hungry. It's been a tiring day for our heroes. Anna won a really intense race between a horse and a reindeer. Kristoff was slightly upset over his loss, but it was okay, because if it made Anna happy, then it made him happy. They finally arrived at the castle, where Elsa was patiently waiting for them.

"There you guys are," she said, "so how'd it go?"

"I won!" Anna squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. Anna told Elsa about the race before she departed.

"Congrats!," Elsa said, happy for her sister.

They all headed out for lunch, where Anna and Kristoff, along with Olaf, were talking all about the race. Olaf told Elsa how his body parts fell off as they took off. She giggled at the little snowman.

After lunch, Elsa headed to her studies, where she had some paperwork left to be done, and Anna and Kristoff spent the rest of the day hanging out in the town. Nothing can be better than this.

* * *

**A/N: What'd y'all think? Let me know in the reviews. I'll keep going on this story, so make sure to give me your ideas. Also make sure to check out my Arthur and the Minimoys story if you're interested. See you next chapter.**


	4. Arendelle Valentine

**A/N: Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I've decided to write a chapter where Kristoff tries to give Anna chocolate for Valentine's Day. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kristoff woke up to the sound of bells. It rang eight times, so it was eight in the morning. "Five more minutes," he said to himself, as he lay back down. Anna burst threw his door.

"Kristoff Kristoff Kristoff!" she yelled as Kristoff flew up from the bed. "Guess what day it is?"

"Is it Elsa's birthday?" he asked.

"No silly," Anna said, still excited. "It's Valentine's Day!"

Kristoff's eyes went wide. He had totally forgot that today was Valentine's Day. He needed to give Anna something. He thought for a second, then it hit him. He would give her chocolates for Valentine's Day. He knew that she loved chocolate, so why not?

"See you downstairs sweetie!" she said, skipping out of his room. He heard the clattering of metal. She must of tripped over a knight in shining armor. Classic Anna. Kristoff got dressed and headed downstairs. Elsa and Anna were patiently waiting for him and the first course.

"Good morning Kristoff," Elsa greeted.

"Good morning to you, your majesty," Kristoff said.

"Please, just call me Elsa."

"Sorry."

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were eating breakfast as Olaf waddled in with a box of chocolate.

"For you Elsa," he said in a cheery tone.

"Aww, thank you Olaf," Elsa said, and gave him a hug and a kiss. Olaf giggled.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Anna offered.

"Sure why not," Olaf said. And with that, Olaf began to tell them how hard it was to get the chocolates.

* * *

After breakfast, Kristoff went out to the market to get Anna something for Valentine's Day. At first he thought of just getting chocolates for her, but he decided that it was too little for her. He decided to get her some flowers, and maybe a trip to the forest on his sled. After constant thinking, he went to go get Anna two boxes of chocolate, also a bouquet of flowers.

"Well," Kristoff said to himself, "I believe that's everything."

Anna suddenly spotted Kristoff and ran to him. "Kristoff!"

"Oh no," he whispered to himself.

"What'cha doin'?" Anna asked in a cute little voice.

"Um," Kristoff stuttered, "I. Was. Taking a walk through town."

"What's in the bag?"

"Uh. Um. It's Sven's gift."

"What'd you get him?"

"A box of carrots."

"I didn't know they had boxes of carrots."

"Neither did I, until I found them."

"Okay, see you later."

After that, Anna gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek, and ran back to the castle.

Kristoff blew a sigh of relief. "That was close."

* * *

Kristoff rushed to get back to the castle, before he could be spotted again. It was a success for him. He ran up to his room where he could hide all of the goodies that he got for Anna. He would wait until tonight to give it to her. Anna came barging through his door. "Kristoooooooof!" she yelled in a sing song voice, "look what I got for you!"

She pulled out a little gift bag. "Open it!"

Kristoff pulled out the stuff that was in the bag. It was a new snow hat and a new pair of snow boots. The same kind that he wore from their adventure.

"Wow," he said in awe, "Anna these are amazing!"

"You like them?" she asked.

"Of course I do!"

Kristoff pulled out his gift and gave it to her. She immediately ripped it open. She gasped as she found the box of chocolates. "Kristoff," she said, "you got me chocolate?"

"I figured you would want some."

"So this is what you were doing at the market today?"

"You caught me."

Anna jumped up and hugged Kristoff tight enough to where he couldn't breath. She released him and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks you."

"And I also got you these." He pulled out the bouquet of flowers that he also bought. Anna gasped as she pulled out the flowers. "These are so pretty."

Anna and Kristoff shared one last kiss, taken as a thank you from Anna. She left the room after that. Kristoff smiled to himself. "Well done Kristoff. Well done."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one's a little short, but I was really anxious to get this posted before Valentine's Day. I still hope you enjoyed it. Give any ideas, except for the ones I stated back in chapter 2. Make sure to check out my Arthur and the Minimoys story as well, which is still in the works.**


	5. An Apology

Anna and Kristoff were walking hand in hand across the forest with no worries. It was spring in Arendelle, and all the flowers were blooming. Olaf was especially pleased with spring. He always loved to sniff the flowers, but he ends up loosing his nose when he sneezes. Thankfully, Sven was always there to catch it for him. Kristoff found a sunflower and gave it to Anna. She was very pleased with his gift. She thanked him with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Kristoff," Anna said, "I'm kinda glad Elsa froze Arendelle."

Kristoff looked at Anna in surprise. "Why?"

"Well," she started, "I wouldn't of met you if I hadn't of chased after her." Kristoff smiled after that remark. "Well I'm also glad that I went to Oaken's, even though he's a jerk, and ran into you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't of ever helped you on your little expedition." Anna blushed. They continued to walk until they decided they wanted to eat.

* * *

The lovely couple set up a little picnic up on a hill not far from Arendelle. They ate chocolates galore, and they talked. Olaf, with his little snow cloud, was wandering with them and he tried (and failed) to eat one of Anna sandwiches. Anna just giggled at the little snowman. Sven was eating some pumpkin pie that Kristoff wanted to eat, but Sven found it first. Kristoff grumbled, and Anna laughed at him.

"Come on, Sven!" Kristoff whined, "I was gonna eat that."

'_Too bad, so sad,'_ Sven "said." That made Anna laugh even more. She got on her back, and started rolling down the hill.

"Anna!" Kristoff said in panic, and chased after her. Anna finally stopped rolling, still laughing.

"That was fun," she giggled. Kristoff offered to help her up, and she excepted his hand. Anna suddenly saw a strange figure in the distance. It looked like a man in royal attire. She thought he looked familiar. Could it be the Duke of Weaseltown? Or was it Weselton. She didn't know. It could be another royal ice harvester? But Kristoff was the only ice harvester with a royal position. When the figure got closer. She discovered who it was. It was Hans. The jerk who lied to Anna, and threatened to kill Elsa. "Hans?"

"Nope," he said, "just your worst nightmare."

Hans had scars all over his face, Anna saw that he tried to escape the guards. "Miss me?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not at all," she snapped, "and why should I? You tried to kill me and my sister!"

Kristoff came over to see what the problem was. Once he saw Hans, he marched over to him and punched him in the face.

"You little snot!," he snapped, "why did you show your face to me?"

"Kristoff, calm down," Anna stopped him. Kristoff looked at her, then back to Hans.

"But this jerk tried to kill you!" Kristoff retorted.

"I'll deal with him!" Anna snapped. Kristoff immediately backed away so Anna can deal with Hans.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked in a serious tone.

"I've come to apologize for my actions, I was forced to by my oldest brother. He's the one who hates Arendelle, and I just followed along. I was very selfish and stupid, and I curse myself for doing so.

Anna looked at him. "I'm sorry Hans, I just can't seem to accept your apology. You tried to kill my sister, AND you lied to me!"

"But A-"

"JUST GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!"

Hans tried to say something, but he didn't want to upset Anna, so he just left.

Anna started to tear up. Luckily, Kristoff was there to comfort her, so he brought her into a warm embrace. She lost the battle to her tears, and cried into Kristoff's shoulder.

"Oh Kristoff," she cried, "why did he have to come back?"

"I have no idea," he answered, "but I'll make sure he never comes near you again."

Anna smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go home," Anna said.

* * *

Hans was walking through the woods, trying to figure out how to apologize to Anna. A light bulb lit up in his head.

"I've got it!"

* * *

**A/N: Listening to Let It Go for the billionth time, as all Frozen fans do. Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm trying to get these in as soon as possible. I despise Hans with all my heart, but he will show up to try to apologize to little miss Anna. Chapters in the future will be loosely connected to this one. See you soon. Review!**


	6. The Nightmares Return

**Author's Notes: Congrats to the team for Frozen for winning BOTH their nominations on the Oscars. Here's chapter six. I want to shout out to peetagrl3 for the positive reviews. There's a lot more to come. What ideas do you all have? Send me a PM or put it in the reviews. This chapter has more Anna and Elsa SISTER love than Kristanna. I think Elsanna is gross, and very, VERY wrong! They will never appear in my stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Nightmares Return

Anna was twisting and turning. Small groans came out of her mouth.

_"Elsa please, I can't live like this anymore," Anna said as she took Elsa's glove out of her hand. Elsa just stared at her for a second. "Then leave," Elsa finally said. Anna looked at her with teary eyes as Elsa walked away. _

_"What did I ever do to you?!" she asked in pain. _

_"Enough Anna"_

_"No, why? Why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out, WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"_

_"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted, as ice shot out of her hand, hitting Anna in the heart. Elsa gasped, and looked at the crowd in fear. She just shot her sister with her powers, the one thing she never wanted to do again. After thirteen years of isolation, she made the same mistake again. Anna eyes were too heavy to stay open, and her skin turned ice blue, then lay there on the floor. She was killed by Elsa._

* * *

Anna shot out of bed with a short yelp, tears coming out of her eyes, and sweat dripping down her body. Kristoff and Elsa could hear it from miles away. Elsa was the first to burst into the door, with her ice blue nightgown, and Kristoff trailing behind her. "Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked in panic, "we heard you screaming from down the hall."

"Oh Elsa," Anna said, as she broke down crying on Elsa's shoulder, and Kristoff rubbing Anna's back. "It was about the night of your coronation, and you released your powers, and it struck m-me, instead of making an ice wall on the f-floor." Anna just kept crying while both Elsa and Kristoff were comforting her. Elsa felt Anna's pain. She has had that same exact dream for the past few weeks, and she guessed that it passed on to Anna. After calming down a little bit, Elsa began to tell Anna about the dream.

"I've been having that same dream for sometime now too," Elsa said, "is this the first time you've had it?" Anna nodded slowly. Kristoff started to speak.

"Anna," he said, "there's nothing to be afraid of. Elsa's got control over her powers, and there is no chance of her hurting you again."

"And what if she does, I mean, if she lets her powers go out of whack?" Anna asked.

"Don't think like that," Elsa said, "don't think of the future, think about now. Right now, everyone is in acceptance of me as queen, and I promise, nothing will ever happen to you."

Anna looked up at her sister. "You promise?"

"With all my heart."

Anna gave Elsa a hug, and Elsa returned it. Kristoff came up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna started tearing up. She never thought Elsa would be the one to ask her that question.

"Of course."

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff all ran down to the ballroom, where the girls always had their snow fun when they were kids. All three of them made a snowman. Afterwards, they all headed back upstairs and went back to bed. Elsa let Anna sleep in her room, since Elsa figured that Anna would be too scared to go back to sleep. Even if they had all that fun.


	7. The Chocolate Festival

**Author's Notes: I'm so freaking sorry! I haven't updated in SO long. But since Frozen came out on DVD, I'll write a new chapter for you guys! Enjoy. Here, Kristoff decides to take Anna to the annual Arendelle chocolate festival.**

* * *

** The Chocolate Festival**

It's summer once again in Arendelle. Everything is peaceful, and no snowy winter to destroy the warmth and sunshine of the day. Anna was eating breakfast in the dining hall with her older sister, Elsa, and also Olaf, the talking snowman that Elsa created with her powers, and one of Anna's best friends.

"So I grabbed the rope, pulling Sven with the bag in his mouth, and we got away with the carrots," Olaf was explaining to Anna and Elsa, in which they were giggling at him.

"Wow Olaf," Elsa said, "It must have been really difficult to steal all of those carrots."

"Oh it was," said Olaf, "but with Sven's help, I got the carrots for him."

"Well good job. Hey, Anna," Elsa said.

"Yes?"

"Today's the annual chocolate festival in town square, why don't you and Kristoff go down there."

"Can't you come too?" asked Anna.

"I wish I could," Elsa answered, "but I have duties today, you know, trade agreements, and all that." Anna pouted, looked down on the ground. She was looking forward to go to the festival with Elsa this year. Every year since Elsa shut Anna out, and wasn't allowed to go to the festival with her. Kristoff was her only option. Anna got up from the table, with Olaf following her.

"Where're we going?" Olaf asked.

"We're going to find Kristoff so he can take me to the chocolate festival."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

* * *

Kristoff and Sven were in the stables, sharing a carrot. He looked out the window to see a full crowd outside town square to visit the festival. Then he saw Anna running to the stables. Kristoff pushed is way to get to Anna. He spun her around, and gave her a hug.

"Kristoff," she said, "you wanna go to the chocolate festival with me today?"

Kristoff stood there. _That's what this crowd is for, _he thought to himself. "Why, can't Elsa take you?"

"She's very busy, and I really want to go this year. Please go with me. Please?" Anna, once again, gave Kristoff the puppy face. Kristoff gave in, yet again. Come on, how can he resist a cute little thing like Anna? "Sure, why not. I have nothing planned for today."

Anna squealed in happiness, and pecked his cheek. "Thanks, now let's go!"

She pulled Kristoff through the crowd to see all the new chocolates on display. Anna admired all the different flavors, like chocolate imported from Germany and France. Anna thought they all tasted good, and she even made Kristoff try a few, and he thought they tasted good too.

After walking around for a little bit, they ran into Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, at his own booth.

"Woho! Big summer blowout!" he greeted. Kristoff awkwardly backed up. He remembered the last time they met. It was when Kristoff needed supplies for the winter weather that was happening during that time, and he called Oaken a crook, and that's when he got thrown out. Oaken glared at Kristoff for a while, until he finally broke the silence.

"So we meet again," Oaken said.

"Yep," Kristoff said, awkwardly, "may we taste your sample?"

"But of course!" Oaken said with joy. Anna and Kristoff tasted the sample on Oaken's booth, in which they both thought was delicious.

"Oaken," Anna said with joy, "these are amazing! Best chocolates of the day!"

Oaken smiled at Anna's compliment. "Thank you, you will buy, ya?"

"Of course!"

Anna and Kristoff bought a couple bags of Oaken's chocolates, then continued down the town. Anna noticed someone down the street. "Hey Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?"

Kristoff took one look at the figure, in which he turned to look at them, and it was Hans. Yes, Hans who tried to apologize to Anna the other week. Anna was so confused why he had the heart to try and apologize to her.

"Here comes Prince Charming," Kristoff murmured.

"Ah, Anna, what a pleasure it is to see you here," Hans grinned.

"What do you want this time?" Anna asked in a serious tone.

"I've come to try to apologize. Again."

"I told you, I don't wanna see you again," Anna said, in the verge of tears.

"But-"

"She said, she never wants to see you again, why don't you get that?!" Kristoff snapped. "You tried to kill her, and her sister, so what right does she have to forgive you?!"

"I ju-"

"YOU JUST WHAT HANS?!" Anna snapped at him, "you thought you could just break my heart, and then come back and try to apologize?! You should be in prison."

Hans was the one who was close to tears this time. He knew he made a huge mistake, but he thought that Anna would never talk to him again. Hans just walked away as Anna was crying. Hans stood there with a frown on his face. _I didn't escape from prison for nothing, _he thought, _I get you to forgive me sooner or later._

Kristoff was trying his best to comfort her. "Let's just go back to the castle."

Anna nodded, and they headed back to the castle. Kristoff took Anna up to her room to comfort her. "Anna, it's okay."

"No it's not," Anna said, "why does he think he can try to come back to me, and beg for forgiveness, it just doesn't make sense. And how'd he get out of jail?"

Kristoff looked at her. "I don't know, but if he lays a finger on you, I'll give him the smack down." Anna slightly giggled at him, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, as she closed her eyes, and slept in Kristoff's arms.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait, but I've been sick for six days, and a lot of make up work. Shout out to HAFanForever for the positive reviews. **


	8. Coronation Day 2

**Sorry for da wait. I have no idea why I haven't been on her in a while, and I have no excuse for it. I need ideas. I'm runnin' out of them. This is an idea a friend of mine thought of. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa attend Elsa's second coronation. Enjoy.**

* * *

Anna woke up to the sound of a fist knocking on her door. "Princess Anna." It was Kai, one of the castle servants. Anna moaned as she got up. "_Whoizit,"_ she slurred.

"It's me, time to get up for your sister's second coronation."

Anna had to process what Kai was talking about. She then realized what Kai had said. Elsa decided to postpone her coronation for a later date, because of, 'the incident.' Anna practically jumped out of bed, changed out of her nightgown, and bolted down the halls for breakfast. Where Elsa was waiting patiently for breakfast to be served. "Morning sis."

Elsa jumped, as she turned around and saw Anna, already in her dress that she wore on her first coronation.

"Well, you're up, bright and early," said Elsa.

"I know," Anna said, "I've been waiting for this day since you announced it a while back, and the best part is, Kristoff will be able to go." Elsa smiled at her sister. Anna has been looking forward to this day, and she knew she wanted Kristoff to go. However, Anna wasn't sure if Kristoff really wanted to come, since he wasn't exactly used to all this royal stuff.

"So," Elsa said, breaking the silence, "do you like Kristoff by any chance?"

"What?" Anna asked, "don't be ridiculous. We're just friends."

"But I did see you and Kristoff kiss near the fjord the day I thawed the summer," Elsa retorted. Anna rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

After breakfast, Anna ran to the palace stables, where Kristoff bunked with Sven. Anna was really nervous whether Kristoff wanted to attend or not. She reached for the doors, until Kristoff opened them first, and hit Anna on the nose, causing her to groan in pain. Kristoff's widened.

"Anna, I'm so so sorry," Kristoff panicked, "are you okay?" He put his hand on Anna's back, checking to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine Kristoff, really," she said, "it happens to me all the time."

Kristoff took a look at Anna. He was dumbfounded, as he stared at her gorgeous self. "Wow, Anna. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, "I'm just gonna go straight to the point. Would you like to go to Elsa's new coronation with me?"

Kristoff thought for a second. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. "I don't know Anna, you know I'm not used to this stuff."

"Come on," Anna whined, you and I can just have the whole night to ourselves. No winter to ruin it, and we can dance the night away."

Kristoff looked at Anna. As usual, she was giving him the puppy face. Kristoff didn't want to let Anna down. "Sure, I'll go."

Anna nearly screamed, and she jumped on him and pecked his cheek more than a dozen times. She tends to do that a lot, in case you didn't notice.

"Okay, okay, Anna, that's enough." Anna gave him an apologetic smile, and she pulled him out of the stables, creating a confused Sven. "Then let's get you ready, mister," she said as she dragged Kristoff to the castle.

* * *

Elsa was in her room getting ready for tonight's party. She was wearing the same dress she wore on her first coronation, but with the exception of the cape, which she ditched back in the mountains. She looked out the window. Dozens and dozens of people from different countries came through the gates. She even saw the prince and princess from Corona. Elsa was putting on her gloves. Even though they were reviled at her first coronation, she was still cautious of letting her powers go during the ball, like last time. A knock came on Elsa's door. "Queen Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa said back.

"It's time for the ceremony."

"I'll be right out!"

Elsa let out a deep breath. It was time to go.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in front of the podium, and Anna at her side. Elsa wasn't worried about freezing the scepter or the globus cruciger, because she was calm enough to go through, and didn't have to worry about letting her powers go. Elsa grabbed the scepter and globus cruciger, and placed it in her hands. After the speech, Elsa put down the scepter and the globus cruciger, and everyone stood up. Elsa walked out of the hall with Anna trailing behind.

* * *

At the party, Kai introduced Elsa. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he boomed. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna walked in, obviously not on cue, and ran to her spot. Everyone then continued to the party. Anna and Elsa were talking for a while, talking about what their day was like before the coronation started.

"And so I ran to fetch Kristoff," Anna explained, "I was reaching to open the door, and WHAM! He hit me on the nose."

Elsa gasped. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Elsa," Anna said, "you know me, always tripping up."

Kristoff came up to Elsa and Anna. "Hey Anna, Your Majesty."

"Please Kristoff," Elsa said, "no need for that. You're like a brother to me, so just call me Elsa."

"Sorry Your Ma- I mean, Elsa," Kristoff said. Elsa giggled.

Anna grabbed Kristoff's wrist and pulled him out to the dance floor. "Anna," Kristoff laughed, "what are you doing?"

"I want to dance with you," Anna answered.

"But I can't dance," said Kristoff.

"Then I'll teach you," Anna said, as she took his hand and danced to 'Winter's Waltz'. Kristoff wasn't actually as bad of a dancer that he thought he was. Afterwards, the lovely couple came back up to Elsa. "Well, you two where spritely," she joked. Anna just laughed. Kristoff just rolled his eyes. Olaf suddenly popped in between Anna and Elsa. "Hey!"

"Hi Olaf!" said Elsa, "I didn't know you were here, how's the party?"

"Oh, I just got here, and so far, it's great, and Sven's enjoying it too."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa screamed in unison. All the sudden, Sven comes charging in like a bull in a China shop. Everyone in the ballroom panicked, and ran for the exit. Elsa covered her eyes with her face. Sven just ruined the party. Olaf's eyes went wide. "Oops."

Elsa looked at Olaf. "It's okay," she said, "accidents happen, on the bright side, the chocolate fountain is okay."

Then the chocolate fountain suddenly tipped over, and fell.

"Dang it," whined Anna and Elsa in unison.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Shout out to JediMayukiDaAWESOME and HAFanForever for helping figure out what the little round thing is that Elsa holds. HAFanForever also mentioned that Kristoff isn't really a dancer, so I corrected that. Thanks HAFanForever. See you later.**


End file.
